1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image display devices including lampshades and related devices and more particularly to an image display device that may take the form of a lampshade that enables illumination of replaceable images held by the lamp shade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image display devices such as lampshades are used to cover illumination sources, such as light bulbs, in order to diffuse the light and to provide a more attractive appearance than a single naked light bulb attached to a post or hanging from the ceiling. Such lampshades are generally decorative and artistic in nature in order to add to the dxc3xa9cor of the room or environment in which they operate.
Generally, image display devices such as lampshades are static in nature in that they have one single design which is used to cover the lamp until the useful life of the lampshade is over. Lampshades may be replaced, but often lamps are sold with lampshades as a combined set and the two generally operate together for the useful life of the lamp and shade combination.
Very often, lampshades are attached to a harp that extends upwardly on either side of the bulb or light. This allows the lampshade to rest upon the harp and descend over the light in order to diffuse its light. Alternatively, low weight lampshades sometimes have clips that clip directly to a light bulb, the clip generally being two thin and flexible wires sufficient to support the weight of the lampshade without adversely affecting the operation and integrity of the glass light bulb. Certain prior attempts in the art have been made to combine the use of selectable images with lampshades. These include the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,204 to Buzick, et al teaches a picture display panel for lampshades and discloses at Column 1 that the lampshade is of two-ply material with the outer ply being transparent and the inner ply being translucent and the shade is slotted to allow the placement of a picture or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,317 to Lewis has been directed to a decorative lampshade and employs a lampshade having fenestration 20. Adhered or otherwise appropriately mounted on the face of background plate 21, that is presented through fenestration 20 in a objet d""art 22 in sheet form such as a pictorial print etching or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,477 to Willard teaches a lampshade having either opaque or translucent material and behind which pictures or colored panels of translucent or transparent material may be mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,435 to Eschenroeder is directed to a lampshade of separable double-walled construction comprising an inner wall of translucent material which has been positioned adjacent to a light source, and an outer wall which would be generally opaque and having one or more transparent image display windows whereby an image carrying sheet may be detachably mounted between the walls in alignment with the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,998 to Anderson is directed to a lampshade which is formed with the window opening in which a picture may be displayed and the picture is mounted between inner and outer of at least partially transparent sheets located against the inner surface of the lampshade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,106 to Gluschkin is directed toward a frustro-conicular lampshade capable of receiving decorative or information carrying members.
Other attempts have also been made in the art, however the patents set forth above are believed to be the most pertinent of the prior art relevant to the present invention.
It would be advantageous and a contribution to the art to provide a lampshade that allowed the selectable positioning of images thereon. When the light is turned on, it will illuminate the underlying image due to the nature of the lampshade. This provides additional means by which lampshades may be esthetically used to add to the dxc3xa9cor of a room and allow individuals to change the nature and/or style of their lampshades over time and according to their preferences.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of image display devices and lampshades now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new image display device that allows people to select certain images on a spontaneous basis for illumination.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide unique and novel means by which lampshades may be more decorative and interactive. Additionally, lampshades may have a more dynamic role in the dxc3xa9cor of a room due to the selectable nature of the illuminated images. Due to the many advantages and features in the lampshade of the present invention, no prior art lampshades anticipate, render obvious, suggest, or even imply the present invention whether or not such prior art lampshades are taken alone or in any reasonable combination thereof.
In the present invention, a mounting based is used to provide a base to which lampshade supports are threadably attached. The mounting base may engage a lamp stand via a central aperture.
The supports extend outwardly from the mounting base and ultimately stand or descend generally parallel from the lamp. These supports provide support for the translucent lampshade which may have folds or loops that fit over the projecting supports.
The lampshade itself generally has two layers: a translucent layer which diffuses but transmits light, and a transparent layer which minimally interferes with light. The translucent and transparent layers may be connected at a lower edge thereof so that an image may be passed between the translucent and transparent layers but is prevented from sliding through by the attachment between the two layers.
When the light bulb or other light source is activated and shines, it initially illuminates the translucent layer which diffuses the light and obscures the underlying light source for a more attractive appearance. The diffused light is then transmitted onto the image and through the transparent layer such that the image is clearly seen by someone observing the lampshade. A variety of images may be used in conjunction with the lampshade of the present invention, including photos, advertisements, or information. Consequently, individuals may decorate their living quarters, apartments, and/or houses with lamps incorporating the lampshade of the present invention and public places may use the present lampshade for informational purposes and the posting of information.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lampshade that clearly illuminates images.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image-illuminating lampshade that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an image-illuminating lampshade that is easily manufactured.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an image-illuminating lampshade that is easy to put into practice.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an image-illuminating lampshade that allows for the convenient replacement of illuminated images.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an image-illuminating lampshade that accepts a variety of images and image formats, dimensions, or styles.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.